A Story Retold, My Way
by LimaBean
Summary: It's about a girl, Hartena, that goes back in time (accidentally) and joins Link in his adventure but is very annoying...until 7 years later...
1. Meeting Hartena

Okie peeps! This is my first fanfic.EVER!!!! Hope ya like it! It's based on "The Ocarina of Time" which is not created by me so I don't own any of the characters except the one I made up, Hartena! Oh yeah, it's change a bit to! Same story line but changed with my imagination! Oh, and Nintendo? PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I'M JUST A GIRL THAT LOVES YOUR VIDEO GAMES!!!!!! Ahem.well let's get on with the story shall we? Oh yeah and when you see these things: //\\ that means I'm interrupting! Yeah.so umm.ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~BUMBUMBUM!!!!HERE WE GO!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It all started one morning at the mall, a ten-year-old girl by the name of Hartena was shopping for her sister's birthday gift. She bought her some really cool gothic clothes, like what she wore. Well, anyways, she walked into an elevator, pressed a button, and waited. But, what she didn't know was that the elevator was currently a time portal! //hey! I had to find some way to get her back in time!\\ The elevator/portal glowed blue and the next thing she knew, POINK! She was back in time!  
  
When she opened her eyes she saw three ghoulish faces were hovering over her.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! WHERE THE HELL AM I!?!? AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINGS?!?!" she yelled. //*gasp* such a dirty little mouth! \\  
  
"doesn't matter what we are, what DOES matter is how you're going to taste!" the first Stalchild said. //get your minds outta the gutter! It's blocking my view!\\  
  
"What are you talking about!?" she snapped.  
  
"Hahaha! You see, we eat children." The second one said. //hmm.I wonder if they taste like chicken.\\  
  
"Well you're nothin but bones! Ya must not get very many meals! It was luck ya found me!"  
  
"Hey! We're not the ones about to be eaten so I would advise you to shut your trap unless you wanna be eaten alive!" the third one snapped.  
  
The first one looked at her and was about to say something when.SHLEENK! His head flew off and rolled into the river. The other two wasted no time burrowing under ground.  
  
"Hmph, that'll teach'em." Her hero turned to her and continued, "Are you ok?"  
  
She looked in awe at him 'Wow.he's amazing! And not bad looking!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Well, are you?" he said a little louder.  
  
"Uhhhhh.y-y-yeah.I'm fine"  
  
"just to be safe you'd better stick with me until morning. I'm Link, what's your name?" he said reaching his hand down to help her up.  
  
"M-m-my name, well it's uhhh," she stammered on, taking his hand and grabbing her bags of clothing she recently bought.  
  
"Do you have a name?" he teased.  
  
"Yes I do in fact have a name and it's Hartena!" she snapped.  
  
"Well finally!" he laughed, "Well come on HARTENA!" he said mockingly.  
  
"Whatever! *scoffs*"  
  
"Well, in you go!" he said, pushing her in the river.  
  
"*Gasp* what the hell did you do that for?!?!"  
  
"*Sigh* don't you know anything?" he said joining her in the water, "Those things hate water! I thought you knew that."  
  
"Well I've never encountered those things before! GAWD!" she snapped.  
  
Still in the river they spent the rest of the night in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MORNING! WHOO-WHOOO!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well it's safe to come out Hartena."  
  
"."  
  
"Hartena?"  
  
"."  
  
"OH NO! SHE DROW."  
  
"*Snore*"  
  
"*Sweatdrop* *sigh* well at least she's not dead." Link got a little closer and licked her ear.  
  
"*Blue face* *gasp* AHHHH! SOMETHING ICKY TOUCHED MY EA-HE-HEAR!"  
  
Link staggered out of the river laughing.  
  
"Oh sure laugh at my expense ya little."  
  
Hey! Watch your mouth! HA!" Link said while wiping a tear from his eye. "Come on let's go I have to go see the princess,"  
  
"I'm coming, hold ya horses!"  
  
"But I don't have any horses.what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind."  
  
As they walked into the town, Link looked over at Hartena as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped open.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Hyrule market place of course! Where did you think we were?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well.I thought.that we.were in.I DON'T KNOW! I JUST GOT HERE! GAWD!"  
  
The whole town stopped what they were doing and stared in disgust at the little girl with the big mouth.  
  
"What's everyone looking at?" she asked fanning her hands, "Go back to what you were doing before, nothing to see here!"  
  
"Hmph! What a rude child!" one old lady said.  
  
"Yes, you would think she was brought up with better manners then that!" a younger woman chimed in.  
  
"They're right, that was VERY rude!" Link said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Shut it up Link Sausage!"  
  
"I should have left you for the Stalchildren to eat."  
  
"Well you did save my life and all. I guess I shouldn't mess with you. I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, jumping on him and hugging him.  
  
'*drool* OH YEAH!' he thought, "Hey get off me!" he yelled, acting like he didn't like her. //OH YAH! PUPPAY LUV! *squeals* *does the happy dance*\\  
  
They go through the process of dodging the guards and making it to the "garden."  
  
~Author's Note~ Okay! So we're at the part where they meet the princess. I know I know! Things are pretty boring now, but wait until they get older kay! (~.^) Oh and Hartena meets Navi for the first time in the next chapter! 


	2. The Court Yard

~Author's Note~ JUST KEEP READIN!  
  
Once they reached the "garden" a little blue bulb of light flew out from under Link's green hat.  
  
"Whoa, what is it?" Hartena asked in amazement.  
  
"First of all, she's not an it she's a fairy, and second of all her name is Navi."  
  
"Well la di da!" she said back to him putting her hands on her hips. // Mmm- hmm! You tell him gurl! *snap snap snap* \\  
  
"Link, she doesn't look like the princess. In fact she looks more like a Gerudo." Navi said. // Woo-hoo! Now Navi's in the picture!* does the ghetto hokie-pokie * \\  
  
" I don't know where she's from exactly, but she doesn't dress like any Gerudo I've ever seen." Link said looking at Hartena from head to toe. She was wearing really baggy black jeans, a tight black shirt that was barely seen by her big black jacket.  
  
"Well, she looks barbaric enough to be a Gerudo!" Navi laughed.  
  
"I know! Don't ya just love it? * Rolls eyes *" Hartena said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! Don't get smart with me!" Navi snapped.  
  
"Well then don't try to insult me!" she snapped back.  
  
Link just sighed, walked over to the princess, and tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
"oh! Hello there!" she said surprised. "How did you get passed the gau," she paused and looked at Hartena and the fairy arguing with each other still.  
  
"OH SHUT UP YA LITTLE," Hartena was cut off by Link yelling at them.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT PLEASE!"  
  
"Hmph, well at least I got the last word!" Hartena whispered to Navi.  
  
"Shut up bubble head." Navi whispered back.  
  
The two went over to link and the princess, still bickering.  
  
"You were saying princess?" Link said.  
  
"Well, I've been waiting for you," the princess went on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Her 10 Minute Long Speech ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh! How rude of me!" she said. "I've been rambling on and I haven't even told you my name!" the princess exclaimed.  
  
"The rude thing was talking so long about nothing." Hartena mumbled, waking up from her short nap.  
  
"My name is Zelda."  
  
"Nice to meet you, my name is Link."  
  
"Yeah a real pleasure, can we go now?" she mumbled again.  
  
"Excuse me?" Zelda asked.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing!" she quickly responded.  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Dear Zelda, may ask you a question?" she said.  
  
"Oh now you become polite." Link teased.  
  
"Shut up!" she whispered to him.  
  
"Why certainly you may!" Zelda said cheerfully.  
  
"This may sound dumb, but what year is it?"  
  
"Why it's 1103." Zelda responded.  
  
"Thank you princess."  
  
Zelda turned back to Link and asked, "Link, do you have that green shining stone I told you about earlier?"  
  
"Yes." Link said digging around in his pocket. // I didn't know his tunic had a pocket! \\  
  
"ELEVEN-O-THREE?!?!?!" Hartena blurted, then passed out.  
  
"Back to the subject we were on." Link said.  
  
"Umm, is she going to be ok?" Zelda said in concern.  
  
"Hopefully not." Navi mumbled.  
  
"Yeah she'll be fine." Link said while pulling the Kokiri's emerald from his pocket.  
  
"* Gasp * That's it!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
~Author's Note~ Ok, like I said before, it's pretty boring. But even if it is, could you please REVIEW IT? 


End file.
